Sweet Concoctions
by Paranoid Crack Abuser
Summary: Introducing the amazing effects of chocolate and a mysterious water bottle that has the super-mysterious powers of beer on the unsuspecting... or suspecting pink hedgehog. Whatever. Of course she'd be okay. Short and semi-sweet drabble.


Disclaimer: Do not own Sonic.

* * *

><p>Sweet Concoctions<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, <em>lord<em>…" Sweetness had coated its dominance within its needy and demanding home in a blanket of sugar and an aftertaste of sticky sharpness that left a glossy residue of insistency calling for more, as if it couldn't get enough. No one could deny it though, as the world's calling love for men and women alike who have had experienced such a… _connection_ with the concoction that beings often gave themselves excuses just to reunite with such.

Heartbreak, celebration, or straightforward hunger.

Excuses, excuses…

She didn't need a reason to eat chocolate!

…Okay, yes, she did. Her reason fell in the first category… and in the second… and in the last.

Maybe she really didn't need a reason…

"Shadow!" She called to him, swirling the bottle of magic water, and jugging it down as gracefully as she could in her… 'hyperactive' state. Technically, she wasn't exactly… allowed to have 'silly water', but it was _right there_, just _sitting_ in Shadow's hidden stash and so _untouched_ and she had a box of sweet, _**sweet**_ chocolate and she just wanted to know how they'd taste together.

Heavenly, actually.

"Hn." It was his most responsive answer, and she took what she could get in her pitiful stupor.

"I've… I've decided… that I'm giving up on Sonic. Yeah, me and Sonic… nevah gunna happen." She swung the bottle high and consumed a rather large amount, and she could only thank for being given a nice lung capacity and the chocolate and the booz-water.

She was still a minor, of course…

"Hn."

She nodded carefully, her legs dangling off the couch, her body sprawled in a haphazard manner. "Yeah… Yeah… that… that's why am I eating this chocolate… Cause I'm so heartbroken. The… the jerk! How could he do this to me?"

She flipped over, lying on her stomach as she felt the stirrings within the pit of her belly, and she wanted to calm the ticklish feeling.

"Wait… _no_. No! I'm eating this chocolate because I'm _celebrating_. Yeah! Celebrating! I'm finally over Sonic, the… asshole!" If she wasn't so drunk, yes, drunk—then maybe she'd be able to marvel at that tiny little smirk at the edge of his mouth. "Yep! Celebrating cause I'm finally…"

She clutched her head, groaning, and she felt tears prick cruelly at her eyes. "I'm over him for the next couple of hours, and then, tomorrow I'll get up and I'll see him and…"

She sat up abruptly. Maybe too abruptly since she fell of the couch, but either she didn't notice or didn't feel it. "What? No! I don't-!"

She looked at the rectangular brown bar that she held between her fingers, watching with strange satisfaction and wonder as it melted in sticky ooze, smothering the pink tips in a molten brown.

"Or you're just hungry." He offered for her, and she took it with a half-hearted smile and a melancholy sigh.

"Or I'm just hungry." She repeated. Staring at the lumpy mess, the liquor did nicely in throwing her mood in an overturn, as it did over the majority of the 'session'. Tersely throwing herself on the couch, she yelled out to the world to hear.

"You see, Shadow, I've decided to dedicate my life to this happy essence of life." She could hear something short of a muffled chortle. "…Yes! I will no longer devote my life to Sonic! No! I surrender myself to chocolate and I'll become fat and watch pathetic romance movies and…"

She was sure he was laughing, or chuckling, or smirking, or being indifferent. Chocolate did funny things to her mind. She was sure it wasn't the water. Water didn't do that sort of stuff. She wondered why Shadow had so much water…

"Shadow… Am I ugly?" She somewhat yelled hysterically, pleadingly. "I'm fat, aren't I? I've already committed too much of my life to this chocolate. That's why Sonic doesn't want me. I don't spend enough time with him as I do with the chocolate."

She popped her fist against her palm, unknowingly squishing the chocolate between her hands, her face overtaken with realization. She absently paid attention to the fact that Shadow had taken her bottle of water or booze or something enlightening and disposed of it. She was too busy putting thought into her newfound comprehensions.

"I know… tomorrow, I'll apologize to him about putting too much of my time into chocolate. I'm sure he'll forgive me, and he'll probably give me a chance, right?"

Shadow did best not to submit to rolling his eyes, or comment on any sort that might set a fuse. One would wonder why he would stay here, listening to a piteous hedgehog talk about nonsense. He was _Shadow the Hedgehog_; he didn't gratify or do any of these stupid things, much less hang around Amy Rose.

The reason, he supposed…

He owed her.

There had been times when he, too, lost himself in inebriation; out of misery or self-pity, it didn't really matter. Somehow, in the hundreds of times he had fallen to the deceiving dance of the _Siren[1]_ that lived within the bottle of cheap whiskey, calling to him in promising lullabies, he had ended up with Amy. He wasn't sure when, absolutely didn't know how (he had been far too drunk to even realize he was awake), but she had taken him to her home and…

She took care of him.

Abnormal. Absolutely wrong. She must've been intoxicated herself for her to take him, _Shadow the Hedgehog_, to her home, while _drunk_. Depressed Shadow coinciding with the influential effects of alcohol was the worst combination possible, and he was surprised that he hadn't accidentally destructed the world in any of his lamenting runs.

She stayed with him.

He never got an answer as to why she did it—why she helped him. She said she didn't know herself, so he merely settled with the idea insinuating of her unspoken insanity.

After that… he didn't stop the booze. No, he didn't. He _couldn't_. It helped far too much and healed way too many wounds, despite of it being only temporary. But… Amy was –always?-there to make sure he was okay in the mornings. He didn't really talk, and she didn't pry into his business, so contradictory to what he expected of her. Her loud nature gave way to misconceptions whispering of her undying curiosity and the insistence she'd force upon him to know of reasons, and whys, and… it was all just too complicated. She hadn't even tried to stop him from his addiction, following in the elimination of another fallacy. It was in her confidentiality and her mindfulness of his personal thoughts and life that had him respecting her, or at least putting her in a higher regard from the title of 'Sonic's Annoying Fan'.

He never really said anything to her, and he found peace that she kept it at that.

Maybe it was for that reason that he stood by her as she ranted on her depression. Maybe it was because she cared for him instead of leaving him to die. Maybe it's because she always had him wake up to her smile after a beer run. (He wondered if he ever ingested alcohol so he could wake up to her smile.).

Or perhaps it was because it was his standoff solution to drink beer when depressed that held influence on her and placed her in the current situation.

"Hey, Shadow?" She beckoned for him. An onslaught of curiosity besieged him with an army the size of a grape, and he watched as she painted the cottage walls with the adhesive brown substance, drawing a disfigured painting of… something on his walls.

"Do you… Should I… Should I give up?" She frowned, sliding her hand along the wall, smearing the unfinished chocolate against it. With a glare that held malicious intent of a subdued turtle, it was because of so that he let it drop. A dirty wall wasn't the worst, and he'd done things far so.

"Give up?" His eyebrows narrowed, furrowing in thought. He understood what she meant, but the fact that she came to him for such an advice left him in an awkward position. It wasn't like the answer something that he could judge on, much less relate to.

Her hope for Sonic was something she defined all on her own.

It was… admirable, in an irrelevant sort of way.

It spoke of her loyalty, and he admittedly knew that she was a building a bridge for him to load her faith upon his heavy heart, and he couldn't quite decide… what to feel about it.

Her eyes searched his for an answer, and so he gave her one. "Yes."

Perhaps it was because she wasn't expecting that answer, or an answer at all, that had her eyes widening. "Yes, you should give up."

Her mouth opened, a soundless breath escaping her, and she watched him somewhat disbelievingly as she attempted to process his answer.

With something half-sport of a smile on his face, he reached forward and plucked the candy bar from her hand. "On the chocolate. It's bad for you."

Realization brightened her eyes, and a smile formed on her face. "Yeah. Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Shadow."

He grinned—and maybe only for her to see, but she wouldn't have noticed anyway as she dozed off, and Shadow walked out to go buy more booze. She practically finished half his stock.

* * *

><p><em>[1]Sirens: seductive female creatures in Greek mythology. The Sirens are probably best known for their part in the Odyssey where their sweet voices sang songs that lured sailors to their death.<em>

* * *

><p>Another short and random piece. Chocolate and a mysterious water bottle that has the super-mysterious powers of beer, of course she'd be okay.<p>

Yes, yes she should give up. On the chocolate. Don't you just love late answers? ;D

Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think!

~Paranoid Crack Abuser


End file.
